The Day The World Turned Red
by tony-kun
Summary: my fist fic, post third impact fic, nothing you havn't seen before.
1. ch 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters depicted in this story, Gainax does**._

_This is my fist attempt at a fic, so sue me if it sucks P If you haven't seen the last evangelion movie (which I don't own either) then this fic may or may not make a whole lot of sense. READ THIS FIC AT YOUR OWN RISK, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DISGUST. P If it turns out that this fic sucks, please tell me the problem in a review so that future chapters will turn out better. By the way, this story may tend to switch from POV's in between chapters. _

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_**THE DAY THE WORLD TURNED RED**_

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing **

A boy lay in the soft, staring out into the night sky at the ominous red gash in its center. He stared at it seemingly for hours. He then turned his head to what he thought was the blue haired girl rei ayanami, but as quickly as it came, the image vanished.

The boy named shinji ikari slowly managed to move his weakened body to a sitting position. He then gazed toward the reddened sea of LCL stretching out over the horizon and the pale figure of rei ayanami's head staring back at him with her massive red eyes.

All around him he sees devastation. Buildings reduced to rubble, streets ripped out of the ground like tissue paper. Then his gaze turns to the petrified remains of the mass production evangelions protruding out from the red sea, the sight if these 'things' twisted his stomach in a knot.

He tried to remember what might have caused this destruction. For some reason he couldn't get his thoughts straight. It was no more than a minute before his mind was filled with the vivid images of the end of the world, the day the world was bathed in the blood of humanity.

His mind wondered to the images of explosions in the corridors of NERV, the images of corpses of people he had known all around him, their blood staining the walls as he walked past them, being pulled along by misato. '_MISATO!_' he thought to himself, his mind filled with memories of his last meeting with his guardian.

Last he had seen of her, she was gravely injured, and he knew now that her survival of the destruction of NERV was near impossible. '_I wish she was here right now_' he thought. It was strange, no more than a few hours had past when misato was alive, but now she was gone, like she never even existed. '_And it's all my fault_' he thought to himself, '_I couldn't save her, now I have her blood on my hands_.'

He then remembered the giant ghostly white mass of rei ayanami's body lifting out of the clouds to great him, along with kaworu as the mass production evas held him in place. But his temporary lapse in sanity prevented him from really acknowledging his reunion with his friend.

As he scanned the beach he was on, his eyes came open the reason of his momentary insanity. His mind remembering the images of asuka's eva being ripped apart, piece by piece, limb by limb, the red of its blood and flesh covering the earth for miles. Surely she could not have survived, but yet here she was, the selfish, egocentric, hot-headed girl he had lived with, was sitting right next to him dressed in her red plug suit and wearing bandages on her eye and arm.

'_Perhaps she had survived somehow, climbed out her eva and tried to nurse her own wounds, or maybe she had the will to come back to life like me_' he thought to himself.

But try as he might, his mind refused to accept those possibilities. '_No… this might be a hallucination, my mind playing tricks on me, brought on by the traumatic events. I'm not going to let this place, this hell, take hold of my sanity. This girl can't be asuka, it's just not possible._' And nothing was going to change his mind.

He gathered enough strength to pull himself on top of her. Then he wrapped his shaking hands around her neck and began to squeeze. He thought '_This must be a hallucination; she isn't even looking at me, or even acknowledging I'm here at all_.' This only motivated him to squeeze harder. Then all of a sudden, he felt it…

A hand came up and softly came upon his cheek. He stopped his strangling almost immediately. This feeling was all too real for him. This simple touch was proof enough that this was real, all of this was real.

He then realized that he had just almost killed one of his friends… a tear ran down his cheek as he came upon this realization, the first of many tears that day. He cried there for along time, he whispered the first words he had spoken all day… "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" hearing his words, Asuka began to stir beneath him.

He looked up to see that asuka was starring right back at him with her blue eyes.

As she came too, she felt like she was going to be sick, very sick. So sick that only the words "How disgusting" were able to describe it. Misunderstanding her words, shinji was shocked back to full reality and fell off her and back onto the sand, where he almost immediately fell asleep exhausted, asuka, feeling ill, soon followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hours passed…, the third child awoke to the light of the rising sun, turned red by the red gash in the sky, but for some reason, the red had faded a little since he last saw it. He rubbed his eyes to try to get used to the light. Recollecting the events of the day prior, he turned to see if asuka was ok. As expected, she looked fine, aside from the fact that she looked like she hadn't slept well at all.

Content with her condition for the time being, shinji started to think '_She came back… it wasn't a dream after all. She looks so peaceful, but when she sees me, will she still hate me? Will she remember that I tried to kill her? I don't want her to leave… I don't want to be alone, but all I seem to give her is more pain, maybe I shouldn't stay here, or have even come back at all_.'

Asuka was thinking too, or rather dreaming. She seemed ok on the outside, but in reality she was reliving her own personal hell.

In her dream…

_A small girl ran as hard as she could, calling out to a figure of a woman just out of her reach "Momma! Please don't leave me!"_

"_Please stay with me, stay with me momma!" _

_The figure continued to drift away from her, a little further away with each passing moment._

"_PLEASE MOMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN."_

_Then without warning the figure vanished. The little girl was not about to lose her mother again. She started searching desperately._

"_MOMMA" she called out, but received no answer._

_She tried again "MOMMA, WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_Still no answer. Which meant she was alone again. _

_Just as she was about to give up her frantic search, a figure appeared again. The girl immediately ran up to and hugged the figure she recognized as her mother. _

"_Momma… I'm so happy your back." To her horror, the figure clasped its hands around her neck and squeezed painfully._

"_Why……" she barely managed to gasp out. "Die with me asuka…" said the figure in a menacing tone, "Die with me…" then the figure changed from the figure of her mother, to the form of shinji ikari! She tried to call out for help, but she couldn't due to her assailants hold on her, but even if she was able to call for help, she knew no one would come, no one ever came._

_The figure of shinji ikari tightened its grip on her with every moment that passed, she could barely see, her vision becoming blurry._

_With all her strength, she barely managed to whisper out "get away…..get away… get away…"_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Asuka's body shot up from the sand, wide awake, the look of pure fear and torment etched on her face. Shinji fell back at asuka's sudden outburst. He looked at her with a confused look to see asuka, now holding herself with her knees at her chest, mumbling something incoherent in a mix of Japanese and German. It was hard to make out but shinji could make out something along the lines of "get away" and other words, over and over again.

"Asuka, its all right, I'm here." Shinji brought his hand to her shoulder to try and sooth her, but the second he touched her, she jumped out of his reach, startled by the unwelcome contact. She starred at her attacker from her nightmare, with pain and hatred in her eyes.

Shinji, wanting nothing more than to help her, reached for her again saying "Its all right, I wont hurt you." As he approached, asuka's anger flared, and her fist made contact with his face, which she almost immediately regretted due to the immense pain now shooting through her arm.

Clutching her arm, she screams out "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU!"

A long silence passes and neither of them move. Deciding she has calmed down a little, shinji says "Asuka, I won't leave you here by yourself in your state. At least let me get you someplace warm and…" but before he could finish, a hunched over asuka, facing the ground and holding her arm, whispers out "Didn't you hear me? I said leave me ALONE."

She turns her head to face him, and continuing to raise her voice with each word, she says "I never want to see you again, I hate you and I hate the time we were forced to be together!" Now almost screaming "I NEVER liked you! Nobody ever liked you. Even your own father hated and abandoned you…" she looks him dead in the eye and says "I'll bet even your own mother hated you."

Shinji is now visibly shaking with his head facing the sand; he looks up at her with pain and tears in his eyes.

He walks right up to her, raises his hand and…

SLAP

The stunned asuka just sits there holding here cheek. The enraged shinji raises his hand again.

Asuka sees this coming and closes her eyes in preparation for the impending blow. But it never comes, instead she feels warmth. She opens her eyes to see shinji hugging her! And he's crying on her! '_Pathetic_' she thinks, a little uncomfortable in her current position.

'_No wait; he's not the one crying. It's ME!_'

She struggles to break his hold and screams "PERVERT! Let me go. Damn it, I said let go!" Using her good arm, she begins hitting his back as best she can, but shinji doesn't let her go. Her hits begin to slow, "Let go… Let go… " she says, using less volume in her voice each time she says it.

Eventually she stops hitting him entirely. Exhaustion takes over as she gives in and lets her head fall on his shoulder and lets the tears come like streams of sorrow. "Why…" she says while crying, "Why did she have to go? Why did momma have to go, when I finally found her?"

"Why are you still here? Even after all the things I said to you? Why…?" He doesn't answer her; he just continues to hold her close.

They sit there on the beach, under the red sun, seemingly for hours; Shinji holding asuka as she cries on his shoulder. Shinji smiles a little as she mumbles something about baka and making her cry. Eventually exhaustion causes her to fall asleep in his arms.

To be continued…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: and that's chapter 1, there WILL be more, but you may have to wait, but not for long I hope, I am looking forward to see what will happen next. I'm sorry if this fic isn't very good, and if it's not very good, review this fic and tell me what's wrong so I can fix it.

P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P


	2. ch 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters depicted in this story, Gainax does**._

_This is my fist attempt at a fic, so sue me if it sucks. If you haven't seen the last evangelion movie (which I don't own either) then this fic may or may not make a whole lot of sense. READ THIS FIC AT YOUR OWN RISK, I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR DISGUST. If it turns out that this fic sucks, please tell me the problem in a review so that future chapters will turn out better. (BE SPECIFIC PLEASE)_

'…' thoughts

"…" talking

_Italics_ usually mean thoughts or dreams.

_**THE DAY THE WORLD TURNED RED**_

**Chapter 2: There and Gone Again**

****

"_Die with me Asuka…" says a sinister voice._

"_NO STAY BACK!" a scared Asuka desperately screams._

"_Die with me Asuka…" says the voice._

_Asuka mumbles "No leave me alone, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna die, I don't want to die…" _

"…_Asuka…." An unknown voice calls out to her, but this time, in a way, it's soothing._

'_Where is that coming from?' Asuka wonders "I think I know that voice."_

"…_Asuka…" There it was again. "Asuka…"_

"_Wake up Asuka…"_

Coming to, Asuka Sohryu simply said…

"Huh…?" in a tired voice.

Opening her eyes, she discovers Shinji Ikari sitting over her, with a worried look on his face.

"Good, you're awake… I was starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Third Child…? Why did you wake me up?" said Asuka, rubbing her eyes.

"You looked like you were having a really bad dream, so I decided to wake you up. I'm sorry, should I have done that?"

The 'I'm sorry' from Shinji always pissed Asuka off no matter if Shinji deserved to say it or not, at any time of the day, and today was no exception. The 'I'm sorry' crap and the fact that this baka made the great Asuka Langley Sohryu cry prompted her to shout…

"No you shouldn't have. I don't care if I'm screaming bloody murder in my sleep, you are to NEVER wake me up Dummkopf. You got that?" she says before whacking him on the head.

Since awakening, Asuka was unable to get a very good view of her location due to her nausea and her unstable state of mind, so she took a long look at her surroundings for the first time.

"What the…" she says while she gazes in wonder at the ocean of LCL. To her horror, her eyes come to the gut wrenching sight of a white Evangelion protruding out of the ocean. Asuka shudders then says…

"Where the hell are we?" She looks towards the horizon to an unsettling scene and says "AND WHAT IN GODS NAME IS THAT?" she says while franticly pointing at the enormous white head of Rei Ayanami. "Mein gott, Is that who I think it is?"

Shinji answers…

"I'm not sure; I think were still in the geofront, or what's left of it." Looking over to the direction of the head with two large crimson eyes starring back at him, he then looks down and says "And I think that's Ayanami…"

"What happened here? Where is everybody?" Asuka says shakily, afraid to hear what the answer might be.

Looking down, with tears starting to form in his eyes, Shinji whispers "There gone, all of them are gone. Ayanami, Ritsuko, Touji, Misato, all of them…" tears start to fall down his face and onto the sandy beach.

"Shinji, tell me, I need to know, what happened here?" Asuka says in an almost desperate voice.

Clenching his fist tightly, the third child barely manages to say "I… I don't know, I really don't know… I got in Unit 1, I saw your Eva being torn apart, then I was in the air, I saw Ayanami… I saw everyone dying… and… and… everything's hazy after that…" he says in between sobs.

"Try to remember." Asuka tells him softly.

"I can't… I can only remember bits and pieces…"

"Try…" Asuka whispered.

Visibly straining himself as he tries to remember "… An explosion… lights… people screaming…" He pounds the ground with his clenched fist.

"DAMN IT, I can't remember… why can't I remember… why…" he says while tears continue to stream down his face.

Asuka looks at him, trying to take this all in _'This is too much, I don't know what to think.' _Then shinji says…

"But I do remember one thing… it was my fault." Asuka looks at him in slight confusion.

"If this is how things turned out, I must have failed. I'm completely useless… I couldn't protect Toji, I couldn't protect Misato, and I couldn't protect you Asuka."

Asuka starts to speak "Shinji I…"

"How can you possibly forgive me?" shinji says "How can you even look at me? I'm worthless, I'm a coward, I can't help anyone, I'm a perverted piece of shi…"

"STOP IT!" Asuka demanded, causing shinji to look up at her face which held a look of anger.

"Shut up right now baka. Your fucking whining is pissing me off… Do you honestly think YOU are the only god damn person who lost something dear to them, DO YOU?"

"I'm sorry..." Shinji says as he looks back at the ground.

sigh…

Asuka continues after calming down a little "Besides, I'm not sure what happened or if all this really is your fault, and apparently neither do you, but I do know that crying about it like a baby isn't going to make the situation any better, so you better deal with the fact that whatever happened, happened. And there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Asuka… I'm sorry I…" shinji try's to say but is cut off.

"WHAT DID I JUST FINISH SAYING BAKA? I said to stop whining, and that includes always saying 'I'm sorry,' you got that?" Asuka practically screams at him.

Shinji panics "I'm sorr…" but stops when Asuka stared daggers at him. "Um… ok."

Asuka satisfied with herself, says "That's better." She then looks back to the direction of the sea of LCL.

'_Damn this sucks; I'm stuck here with HIM… I wonder if it's like this hellhole anywhere else.' _She wonders as she continues to stare at the ocean of the blood-like substance. Seeing this, Shinji does the same, not wanting to upset her further.

They both sit quietly and watch the world in which they now live.

"Thanks, Asuka."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Without even noticing it, several hours pass like seconds. Neither Asuka nor Shinji had said a word to each other since earlier that day. They barely even looked at each other, with the exception of the occasional glance.

Asuka steals a quick look at the boy sitting next to her. She sees what looks like a bruise on his left cheek. _'Hmm… must be from that punch I gave him earlier. Serves him right for… for… um… I guess he didn't really deserve that… I suppose… but he's still a baka hentai.'_

She looks at him again_ 'Damn, and to think that house-broken male made me, the great Asuka Sohryu, cry? What a weakling'_ thought Asuka as she runs her hand over a tender spot on her cheek, '_Ouch, that stings. Stupid Shinji, I swear I'll…'_

But her train of thought is interrupted by the growl of her stomach. Blushing, Asuka wonders _'Crap, did he hear that? …… Humph… like it would matter if he heard or not. But still, I'm getting really hungry, and these wounds aren't going to treat themselves. But where the hell are we going to find food around here?"_

Then shinji speaks as if to answer her question "I think the tide is receding, the LCL might be draining into the ocean or maybe the grounds sucking it up, but in any case, NERV should be uncovered soon at this rate. Maybe we could find shelter there for a while and take a look at your injuries in the medical center, what do you think Asuka?"

Asuka was clearly not expecting this and simply replied with…

"Uh…sure."

Shinji gets up and reaches out with his hand toward Asuka "Come on, I'll lead the way."

Asuka slaps his hand away "And what makes you think your leading the way? Asuka Langley Sohryu doesn't follow anyone." But as Asuka tries to get up, she accidentally uses the wrong arm and falls back to the ground.

"Shiesse! DAMN IT that really fucking hurts." She looks up at shinji with a smile threatening to form on his face. "If you so much as think about laughing, I'll make sure you never have children." She says while showing her fist to Shinji.

After showing Shinji whose boss again that day, Asuka looks away from Shinji and says "Well… aren't you going to help me up third child?" followed by a deep blush.

Shinji hesitantly does so after holding back another smile, since her good fist could still lash out at him. "Don't you ever mention this again, got it?" Shinji nodes.

"OK… let's go, I'm starving."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Much to Asuka's dismay, Shinji was right, in part anyway. The LCL did indeed recede about three fourths to what it was earlier that day.

With most of the red ocean out of the way, Asuka and Shinji were able to cross the red, soggy ground to NERV without much incident, except for Asuka's complaining about Shinji getting ahead of her, with a punch to the back of his head usually following.

When they finally did get to NERV, Asuka 'asked' Shinji to open a way into the facility by moving some debris out of the way to an entrance. Shinji didn't get too far, so after some coxing, Shinji was able to convince Asuka to help him find a new way into NERV.

It was quite some time before they were able to get into the building through a whole in the side probably caused from the military; much of the ground was unstable so they had to be careful.

They wondered the halls looking for the medical center, but found something else that made them quiver with disgust and fear…

Asuka mumbled something in German as she and Shinji now looked at the remains of the people they once new. Asuka and Shinji tried to avert their eyes from the LCL soaked cloths riddling the floor and the blood painting the walls a sickening shade of red, but failed and were forced to even walk on the remains of their coworkers with a grotesque squish.

"Come on… we shouldn't be here, lets go find the medical ward." Shinji says, having seen enough death for one day, but he knew they would be seeing more soon.

As they neared the medical ward, Asuka's nausea came back as she saw something that shook her to the core and stopped dead in her tracks. Shinji wondered what Asuka was looking at with such pain in her eyes, and he turned to see a familiar red coat lying on the floor, burnt and covered in blood and LCL.

Asuka brought her hand up to her mouth and looked away as she bit back a sob saying "oh god… Misato…"

Shinji fell to his knees, picked up the jacket and hugged it with all his strength, as if he would loose Misato again if he let it go.

"Misato, I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Shinji said as he hid his tear stained face with the jacket.

Shinji sits there until a hand is offered to him…

"Lets go third, we have to keep moving." Asuka says in a soft tone of voice.

Shinji nodes his head slowly, and gets up, taking the jacket with him, "ok" is the only thing he says as he takes her hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Shinji and Asuka made it to the infirmary, they discovered that it was full of bullet holes and blood accumulated in large pools around the floor.

"They shot the doctors who were trying to save lives." Shinji said through his grinding teeth, fiercely tightening his fist.

"How could anybody do this?" Asuka said in disbelief. After she said this, Asuka turned to face Shinji only to see him down the hall starring at a door with its lock shot open. Asuka catches up to him "Shinji, what's wrong?" Asuka asked sympathetically, she then saw the name adorning the door.

"Suzuhara" that's what it said. "Toji's little sister." Said Shinji.

Asuka and Shinji looked at the door, trying to decide if they should open it or not.

Shinji's hand reached for the handle. He took hold of it, and turned the handle. But a hand grasped his hand before he could open it. Shinji looked up to see Asuka slowly shaking her head from side to side.

Shinji silently agreed and left the door as it was, some things were better off not seeing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After searching for a while longer, they came across a clean room and some sterile supplies. Shinji led Asuka to a bed and started to take off her bandages.

Asuka was a little worried about Shinji doing first aid on her, especially since he barely had any training.

"Bak… um… Shinji… you know I never meant anything by my insults right." Asuka said clearly lying, and Shinji knew it too.

"Relax Asuka, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Shinji said trying to reassure her.

As he finished unwrapping Asuka's arm and her eye soon after, he noticed that she wasn't hurt, except for the large dark blue mark running down her arm. "Um…Asuka, I think your arm is just bruised. But at since were talking about an Eva inflicted wound, I'd say at the worst, maybe just some slight nerve damage, but that should heal soon… I think."

For the second time that day, Asuka had little to say about his observation skills…

"Um… how did you know that?"

"A while back, I asked someone what the risks are for piloting an Eva, they told me this might happen." Shinji said.

"Who told you, your daddy?" Asuka teased him.

Shinji looked away "no… Misato did." Asuka gasped and looked in the opposite direction of the third child, ashamed she had said something that callus.

Neither said anything until Asuka's stomach growled, load enough for both children to hear it, and a smile spread across Shinji Ikari's face and a deep blush across Asuka's.

"Guess we should find something to eat, I'm sure there'll be something in storage." Shinji said as he got up. Asuka got up and ran up ahead of him saying "ALRIGHT… FOOD!" Soon after, Shinji began to run after her.

Asuka continued to run ahead of Shinji, too focused on her hunger to notice Shinji lagging behind or the cloths and blood she stepped on. Asuka ran and ran and ran, all the while Shinji losing more and more ground.

"Asuka…huff wait… huff up…" Shinji wheezed out, trying to avoid the messes on the floor. That's when he heard a deep rumbling, not from his stomach, but from the floor.

"ASUKA WAIT! DON"T MOVE!" Shinji yelled.

"No way third child, you're not getting my food!" Asuka too preoccupied with her need to eat, to notice the source of Shinji's concern.

Just then Asuka fell through the floor with a CRASH, and broken glass, steel pipes, and concrete soon followed.

"OH MY GOD, ASUKA…!" Shinji said as he caught up.

"ASUKA…!"

"OH GOD, ASUKA!"

To be continued…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N – well that's it for now, hope you liked this chapter at least a little bit more than my last one. Remember, I need reviews to make future chapters better. So review already!


End file.
